graduation_hallfandomcom-20200213-history
Byakuya Togami
Byakuya Togami is one of the characters featured in the Graduation Hall RP. Byakuya has the title of the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He was previously enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy in Class 78th. After the School Life of Mutual Killing, Byakuya joined the Future Foundation only to leave to join The Remnants of Despair because his friend Makoto Naegi was being hunted by them. Appearance Byakuya is around 19 years old in the first game, though he believed himself to be 17 because of the memory loss. By the end of Danganronpa 3 ''and the beginning of the Graduation Hall RP, he is a few years older and in his early twenties, around 21 at least. He has a tall, slim figure, and usually dons a black suit. He wears a white shirt underneath and a green criss-cross tie. In promotional material, he is often seen wearing a vest and necktie. He has short blond hair, blue eyes, and he wears white framed glasses. Byakuya is usually seen with his arms crossed, which is a personal quirk in line with his arrogance. When he joins the Future Foundation, the only noticeable change to his appearance is that he wears a necktie. He wears high-class black underwear with golden waist and large white symbol on the front. It is made by the "Governor" brand and considered proof of a true monarch that is impossible to imitate by the nouveau riche and thus it is loved by the elites. On top of that, the underwear are Togami family custom-ordered. Personality Back in the School Life of Mutual Killing, Byakuya was an arrogant young adult who originally saw himself to be more superior then the others because of him being the heir to an extremely successful family business. He was extremely reluctant to admit to any mistakes he might have committed. He was often cold, blunt, and reserved, but he has a deviously manipulative tendency. Byakuya often expressed irritation from Toko Fukawa and Genocide Jack's obsessive behavior toward him, but he also often used it to his benefit by ordering them around. Throughout the School Life of Mutual Killing, Byakuya frequently antagonized the others and often said he would be the one to emerge unscathed. Despite his prudish demeanor, he was actually one of the group's most sensible students and had proven to be a competent investigator. As the story progressed, Byakuya began to genuinely care about his classmates, to the point of even announcing that he would no longer take part in the killings. Byakuya displays a high level of intellect, showing himself to be one of the most competent and insightful investigators in the group, although he prefers to work alone due to a lack of trust among the others. He is also seen reading often in the library when the second floor is accessed, even going as far as telling others to stay out and not disturb him. However, he has softened a lot during his time in the Graduation Hall. Acting as the leader of the entire place to replace Kibara, and admitted his love to Toko. Byakuya has definitely changed into a better person and a better man. He values the livelyhood of others through somewhat questionable tactics like locking all the food inside a Monomachine so everyone will work and contribute to the survival of everyone in the Graduation Hall. And, once, threathened Akira while using a buzzsaw to try and stop him from stealing food from everyone (It didn't work.) Byakuya has shown to be a lot more softer to everyone around him, his insults are only given to those who are genuinely incompetent and is only dragging everyone down. Talent Byakuya's talent offered him a range of different skills. He is incredibly intelligent as he was the first one who deduced that one of the group members had been betrayed. He also beat out all of his siblings and ran multiple branches of the Togami Empire as well as acquiring a massive fortune for himself. His talent helped in his role as the leader of the Graduation Hall, despite Kyoko Kirigiri being his Second In Command, Byakuya was always ready to take the lead when the situation called for it. History Pre-Tragedy Byakuya is the heir to the financial giant that is the Togami family. As a tradition, the head of the family did not have a single, dedicated wife, but instead had many, many children with “a number of the highest quality women” all across the world. At some point, all of the potential successors were made to compete against one another, with the victor being named heir of the Togami Corporation. In Byakuya's generation there were fifteen candidates of various genders. The candidates all fought for the position and in the end, he, the youngest, came out on top. It was the first time in the family's history that the youngest had ever “taken the crown”. The losing siblings were exiled from the family, but Byakuya harshly described them as being “killed” because, according to him, “be in exile is pretty much the same as death”. According to the rumors, Byakuya had already held several management positions at a company and had managed to acquire a considerable amount of fortune on his own. Furthermore, all of the schools he enrolled into were exclusive ones, his former high school being Green Hills High School. The closest person to him was his butler, named Aloysius Pennyworth, who referred to him as "Young Master". Byakuya attended Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class as the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, making him exceptional even among the Ultimates. During The Tragedy One year later, the Tragedy occurred. During the Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed to by the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. After The Tragedy Togami resigned from the Future Foundation, running away with Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri because the Foundation was hunting Makoto down. He eventually reached the Graduation Hall where he and the other 2 joined the Remnants. After that, Togami did a lot of offshore tasks that cannot be done in the Graduation Hall. Easing down the tension between Remnant and Future Foundation. Relationships Dels Kibara Before he replaced Kibara as the leader of the Remnants, Kibara and Togami don't know much about each other. They only see each other as members in the same faction. ''For now. Kyoko Kirigiri After he became the leader of the Remnants, he chose Kyoko Kirigiri as his Second In Command and invites her to investigate the mysteries of the Graduation Hall together. Because of this, he and Kyoko got more closer together. Professionally. Toko Fukawa Even though he has shown hatred for Toko in the School Life of Mutual Killing, in the Graduation Hall RP. He confessed his love to her and they are currently now in a relationship as a couple. Category:The Remnants